Angel?
by BigG1999
Summary: Lexa wakes up to find her angel. Or The one where Lexa has surgery and doesn't know who Clarke is when she wakes up.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa groans, her hand reaching for the itch on her stomach.

"Lexa, you can't touch that," somebody says, grabbing her hand to stop the movement.

A whine escapes full lips, her eyes finally cracking open to take in her surroundings. Only they stop on the first thing they see, an angel. She's blonde with brilliant blue eyes, and the light behind her casts a glow, making her look even more heavenly.

"Are you an angel?" Lexa questions, green eyes wide and cloudy with drugs.

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head and pressing a straw to Lexa's lips.

"Drink," she orders, having heard the roughness in Lexa's voice from a dry throat.

Lexa does as ordered, sucking down the whole glass, then staring at the blonde.

"How do you feel baby?" Clarke questions, gently pushing brunette locks out of her face.

Lexa's eyebrows furrow as she looks around the room.

"What are you doing?" Clarke questions again, loving the confused look on Lexa's face.

"You just said 'baby', I was trying to figure out who you said it to," Lexa explains, her eyes trained on Clarke's lips.

"Lexa, I was talking to you," she laughs, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Me?" Lexa questions, sitting up in bed, "I'm your baby? Me?"

"Yes."

"But you're," Lexa's hand gestures to the blonde.

"But I'm what?" Clarke questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Breathtaking. Beautiful. An angel. Fuck, I don't even know your name, but you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. You're so… And I'm your baby?"

Clarke blushes, dipping her head to hide the red flush, "I'm Clarke baby."

"Clarke… Hmm… Clar _k_ e…" Lexa mumbles, trying the name on her tongue.

"God Lexa, you're adorable," Clarke mumbles, tucking wild curls behind Lexa's small ears.

"So _Clarke…_ Have we kissed?" Lexa questions, her eyes trained once again on Clarke's mouth.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Lexa, we're getting married in five months."

Green eyes widen, Lexa's hand gently pulling on Clarke's forearm, pulling her closer until their breaths mingle.

Then Lexa, even so softly, as if speaking too loud might cause the world to explode, "so we've done the sex?"

And Clarke can't handle it, she bursts out laughing. She laughs until she realizes Lexa isn't laughing too, so she leans in and connects their lips. It's a short kiss, even though Clarke can feel Lexa's tongue try to deepen it, she knows Lexa's too high to really grasp anything.

"Woah," Lexa gasps when Clarke pulls away, "I love you."

Clarke smiles, "I love you too, but you just met me Lexa."

Lexa shakes her head, "I've known you since before I was born Clarke. We're soulmates, don't cha know?"

And Clarke chuckles, noticing the drooping eyes of her lover, "of course we are Lexa. How about we go to sleep?"

Lexa nods, a huge smile on her face and her hand finding Clarke's, "you'll be here when I wake up?"

Clarke kisses her nose, "I will always be here."

Lexa sighs, bring Clarke's hand up to her cheek, enjoying the feel of Clarke's skin on hers.

"Always," she mumbles before her breathing evens out.

"Always," Clarke nods, leaning onto the bed, and falling asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A groan escapes the brunette laying in the hospital bed, causing a smile to cross Clarke's face. Clarke pushes wild curls out of Lexa's face, letting her fingers follow the curve of her cheekbones. Green eyes open, connecting with blue, a slow blink and a lazy smile cross Lexa's face.

"My angel's still here," she states, her own hand reaching out to touch Clarke.

"How are you feeling baby?" Clarke questions, ignoring her blush from the nickname.

"The best now that you're here," Lexa says, her fingers running through blonde hair.

"I never left Lex," Clarke says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lexa smiles, her teeth showing as she looks up at Clarke. Clarke melts at the look, knowing it's the same look Lexa gets when she looks at things she loves, like space or squids or babies, and it's directed at her.

"I like it when you do that," Lexa says, her hand gently, yet sloppily, running over Clarke's face.

"Do what?" Clarke question, tangling Lexa's fingers in hers to stop her from accidently poking her in the eye.

"Exist," Lexa breathes, leaning forward in an effort to kiss the blonde.

Sadly for Lexa, she can't reach her, and doesn't have enough coordination, or deep enough thought process, to pull Clarke closer. It takes a moment for Lexa to realize that she can't reach, which means she flops back with a pout, bottom lip sticking out way further than it should. She hears Clarkes laughter and grunts.

"I was trying to be cute," she growls angrily, crossing her arms.

Clarke chuckles, her hands gently moving Lexa's arms away from her stomach.

"You were cute Lexa, but be careful. You just got your uterus taken out a few hours ago, you need to be careful when you move, alright?" Clarke says, tangling Lexa's hands in hers to keep them from moving.

"My uterus?" Lexa questions, tilting her head slightly to the right to question.

"Yeah baby, your uterus. Remember? You have Adenomyosis and we decided to get rid of your uterus," Clarke explains, her thumb running over Lexa's knuckles.

"No more bad cramps?" Lexa questions.

"No more cramps at all," she mumbles, leaning in to rub her nose against Lexa's.

Lexa leans into the nuzzling, her eyes closing as she takes in the feel of Clarke.

"Okay Clarke," she mumbles, taking a chance and connecting their lips.

Clarke lets herself fall, feeling the lips she loves beneath hers. They aren't as soft as normal, as they are a little dry, but it's okay because it's Lexa. It's her fiancée, whom she is going to marry in five months. Clarke lets the kiss go on until Lexa pulls back with a grin.

"What are you thinkin Lexa?" Clarke question, not even trying to hide her huge smile.

"I get to marry an angel," Lexa states, her smile huge.

Clarke laughs, pressing a short kiss to those chapped lips, "I love you so much Lexa, but you need more sleep, okay?"

Lexa nods, her eyes already closed.

"I love you too Clarke," Lexa states, her hand squeezing Clarke's before she drifts off to sleep again.

* * *

"Hmm," Lexa mumbles, shifting to her side and snuggling into the pillow.

Clarke raises an eyebrow, but doesn't make any effort to move, enjoying watching the sleeping brunette. Clarke grins when Lexa wrinkles her nose, her arm reaching out for something.

"Clarke?" Lexa calls, much like she does on the few mornings Clarke sneaks out of bed while she's sleeping to make food or pee.

"Yes baby?" Clarke questions, placing the magazine she was reading onto the table.

"Bed Clarke," Lexa orders.

Clarke chuckles, gently pushing hair out of Lexa's face, "Lexa, sweetie, we aren't at home so I can't get in bed."

Lexa whines in protest, her face burying into the pillow. Then her breathing evens, fast asleep again.

Clarke rolls her eyes, gently pushing Lexa so she lies on her back. Then she leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead, and takes her seat next to the bed once again.

"I miss anything?" Raven questions, walking into the room with about twenty bags of chips.

"Not really, she woke up for about a minute, but passed back out. The drugs should be almost out of her system, so I don't think you're going to get what you came here for."

"There's always commander heart-eyes around you, as long as she doesn't know I'm here I'll be golden," Raven says, throwing Clarke a bag of chips.

"I don't know why you are so obsessed with her, it's kinda creepy if I think about it."

"I dunno. It's just funny to see Lexa, who's all big and bad, the CEO of her company, turn into a little puppy who calls you an angel."

Clarke rolls her eyes, picking up the magazine and flipping back to the page she was on.

* * *

Lexa groans, eyes opening and blinking few times to adjust to the light as she sits up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Clarke questions, then pushes a straw into Lexa's mouth, "drink, then speak."

Lexa rolls her eyes, but drinks the water anyways, allowing Clarke to push her hair out of her face. The sound of the straw sucking nothing makes Clarke set it on the table, her hand tracing the side of Lexa's face as their eyes connect.

"I love you. Thank you for staying, I know you have important things to do," Lexa says, her hand tangling with the one not tracing her face.

"You're the most important thing in my life Lex, you know that. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, since you're here," she smiles, guiding Clarke's hand to her mouth, "I can't wait to marry you," she presses a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"God this is sickening," Raven gags from the chair behind Clarke.

"Shut up," Clarke says with an eye roll.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here Raven, but why are you here?" Lexa questions, sitting up and glaring at the brunette.

"Clarke said you were all drugged and shit, thought it'd be funny to see for myself," Raven says, standing up and stretching, "but, sadly, you're not high off your ass anymore. Call me if you need me."

"I don't understand how we're friends with her," Lexa says as Raven walks out of the room.

"Because you love me Woods!" Raven yells as the door closes.

"Are you really feeling alright baby?" Clarke questions, pushing a piece of hair behind Lexa's ear that had fallen.

"Baby?" Lexa raises an eyebrow, which causes Clarke to laugh.

"No offense Lex, but you don't really seem like a daddy right now sweetheart," Clarke smiles, giving Lexa a quick peck.

"That might be true," Lexa rolls her eyes, "I didn't do anything super embarrassing while I was high, did I?"

"Not really embarrassing, per say…"

"Oh no, what'd I say?"

"You didn't know who I was. You thought I was an angel," Clarke blushes.

"Clarke," Lexa smiles, leaning over to make their eyes meet.

"You are an angel."

"God Lex, you're such a sap," she grins, giving her fiancée a kiss.

"I firmly believe that we were made for each other Clarke. Like the ground and the sky, the moon and the sun, Earth and space. We're soulmates Clarke, and I can not wait to marry you."

"Lexa… God you made me cry," Clarke smiles, letting Lexa wipe away her tears.

"But, you're wrong Lex. We aren't the sky and ground."

"What do you mean?" Lexa questions, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"The sky and the ground never get to kiss. We do. Earth exists only in space, and we exist outside of each other. The moon and the sun are… Well… The sun does all the work and the moon just takes credit for it, paying it off as its own and we… Well we are so much more than that Lexa. We're just… We're just soulmates."

"And you call me a sap," Lexa grins, pulling Clarke into bed with her.

"Lexa!" Clarke yells, as she follows the rules of the hospital.

"Shh, nobody will know," Lexa whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Clarke mumbles something into Lexa's neck, but doesn't fight anymore, allowing her body to mold into Lexa's.

"I love you Clarke Griffin, in this life and the past. I dunno about the future though, sometimes you get a little annoying. All the sap and stuff."

"I love you too Lexa. Now shut up," Clarke orders, her hand sliding around Lexa's waist, careful of her fresh surgical wounds.

"Hmm. My angel…" she mumbles, falling asleep with fingers tangled in blonde hair.


End file.
